єитяє dσѕ яυвισѕ
by Rilka
Summary: DeiSakuNaru. Porque en el amor sólo deben jugar dos. Porque si entra un tercero, alguien saldrá lastimado. Naruto y Deidara lo saben bien, ¿verdad?
1. DeiSaku

**Pairing:** NaruSakuDei

**Advertencias:** es la primera historia de Naruto que subo en FanFiction, espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Yo, la discípula de la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Pero, ¿cuándo ocurrió todo esto? ¿En qué momento dejé de ser la perfecta Sakura Haruno? La respuesta a todas estas preguntas tiene nombre y calificación de asesino de rango S.

Pero desde el momento en que le vi por primera vez, en el rescate del Kazekage de la arena, caí rendida ante la pureza de sus ojitos azules, que por aquel entonces denotaban maldad aunque a mí eso no me importó, y ante la belleza de su largo y rubio cabello.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Corriendo como posesa por el bosque, escapando de Konoha, de mi vida, de mi hogar, de mis compañeros y amigos. "Naruto, Hinata, Ino…" pienso con un deje de tristeza mientras lágrimas resbalan por mis pálidas mejillas.

Aunque los recuerdos no me detienen, sé que al final del bosque, él me espera. Huiremos juntos, porque yo ya he elegido. Él de Akatsuki y yo de Konoha, para empezar una nueva vida. Donde nadie nos moleste y podamos estar unidos para siempre.

Un trueno hace que levante la vista asustada. El cielo está muy oscuro y comienza a llover. Él también llora. Me sobresalto al sentir aproximarse por detrás un chakra muy intenso. Acelero el paso desesperadamente, rogando a Kami que Naruto no me de alcance y puede huir para evitar una pelea innecesaria. Espero que comprenda que ya he elegido y que marcharme es lo mejor para todos.

Pein de seguro ya sabrá que Deidara planeaba escapar para venir conmigo, así que lo más seguro es que atacaría a Konoha para luchar contra mí. Ahora yo era el nuevo objetivo de Akatsuki. Quedándome en la villa, sólo la ponía en peligro.

De pronto, como si de un milagro del cielo se tratase, diviso cerca el final del bosque y el comienzo del árido desierto. La tormenta cada vez es más intensa y el chakra de Naruto, intensificado levemente por el poder del Kyubi aunque aún consciente, parece estar pisándome los talones. Si no me doy prisa todo acabará mal. Muy mal.

Por fin dejo el bosque atrás y concentrando mayor cantidad de chakra en los pies corro por la arena hasta llegar a una gran roca. Nuestro punto de reunión. Testigo de nuestros encuentros donde ambos nos profesábamos nuestro mutuo amor. Allí puedo ver una de las enormes, y para mi hermosas, creaciones del artista de mis sueños. Él, cual caballero sobre su corcel, sonríe al verme llegar. Con un gran salto me subo a la enorme ave de arcilla y él me atrapa entre sus brazos besándome con pasión. Le correspondo de igual forma olvidándome de todo.

Pero nuestra intimidad dura poco, pues mi pesadilla se hace realidad. Naruto aparece ante nosotros. Su rostro desencajado por la ira y la decepción, está surcado por las lágrimas, que se mezclan con las gotas de lluvia. Mi corazón se contrae de tristeza al ver esa escena. Deidara me rodea la cintura con su brazo derecho y sonríe con superioridad.

-Parece ser que Sakura ha elegido bien –yo agacho la cabeza intentando ocultar el inmenso dolor que siento. Naruto no se merece eso. Pero yo no puedo engañar a mi corazón.

-Sakura –susurra, sólo un poco más calmado aunque enormemente más triste, el chico del Kyubi- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Yo siempre te he amado! ¿Por qué ahora que por fin podríamos estar juntos te vas? ¿Y por qué con él?

El chakra de Naruto aumenta peligrosamente, sus ojos azules como el agua se tornan del color del fuego, las marcas de sus mejillas se agrandan, unos afilados colmillos surgen de su boca. El Kyubi comienza a tomar posesión del cuerpo del rubio, quien comienza a sacar colas a diestro y siniestro. Con rapidez de la que Lee estaría orgulloso, me coloco frente a Naruto, quien aún está un poco aturdido y es incapaz de detenerme.

Con un veloz movimiento, estampo un sello sobre la frente del chico que estuvo a punto de ser la persona con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Naruto abre enormemente los ojos y se desploma mientras el sello absorbe todo su chakra. Las lágrimas comienzan a aflorar de mis ojos y bañan mis mejillas. Me despido con un corto beso en los labios. Sé que lo que hago está mal, pero nadie puede detenerme. El amor que siento por Deidara es lo único que me importa ahora. Suena egoísta, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Vamos pequeña –me dice él único rubio en pie mientras me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir al ave de arcilla, la cual nos llevará rumbo a nuestra nueva vida- Ya verás, haré que no te arrepientas de esto.

Y se perdieron en el horizonte, flotando entre las nubes, mientras otro rubio, éste en tierra, veía la imagen con lágrimas en los ojos. Otra vez le arrebataban el amor de la pelirrosa. Otra vez volvía a sentirse solo.

-Siempre te amaré, Sakura-chan.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Bueno…

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Bien, mal, regular…

Os agradecería que dejarais algún **review**. Admito críticas de todo tipo, pero si son constructivas mejor. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado.

Ja ne!!

Rilka


	2. NaruSaku

**Pairing:** NaruSakuDei

**Advertencias:** como he comprobado que Naruto ha dado bastante pena, he decidido hacer otro one-shot. ¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de elegir a Deidara, Sakura hubiera elegido a Naruto? Espero que esta vez guste más ^^

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Amanecía en Konoha. El sol brillaba intensamente mientras sus cegadores rayos entraban por la ventana de una conocida casa. La presencia del intruso hizo que el habitante de dicha casa comenzara a abrir los ojos perezosamente. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la gran cantidad de luz que iluminaba la habitación, pudo abrir completamente sus azules orbes. Algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello rubio le tapaban ligeramente la vista, pero al girar su cabeza a la derecha una gran mancha rosa no pasó inadvertida para él.

Abrazándose más al cuerpo que había a su lado, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su cara. Por fin podía decir que su vida estaba completa: tras muchos esfuerzos, hacía ya un año que gozaba del máximo título al que un ninja podía aspirar, sí, era el Hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja. Pero sólo hacía unos días que poseía lo que más había ansiado en toda su vida. Al fin, todo el amor que habitaba en su corazón era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, pues los había cerrado mientras aspiraba el dulce olor que desprendía el cabello rosado de la chica que dormitaba a su lado, si, dormitaba, porque ahora era ella quien acaba de percibir los deslumbrantes rayos del astro rey, despertándose. Ella, levantó la mirada jade al sentirse agarrada fuertemente por unos brazos, aquellos fuertes brazos, que tanto deseaba sentir rodeando su cuerpo. Sus iris se encontraron enfrentándose: azul VS verde. Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios a modo de saludo. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose lentamente, disfrutando de aquellos segundos que compartían juntos. Poco después, ella se levantó, ignorando los gruñidos del rubio con el que había compartido cama, para preparar su ropa y dirigirse al baño a darse una estimulante ducha.

Se deshizo del fino camisón que empleaba para dormir y tras comprobar que el agua tenía una temperatura agradable, se dispuso a ducharse. Mientras sentía las gotitas de agua recorrer su cuerpo, su mente comenzó a divagar. Hacía poco que Naruto y ella salían. Empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó hasta que pudieron estar juntos.

Hacía unos meses que Tsunade la había mandado en una complicada misión de espionaje. Objetivo: Akatsuki. Tras introducirse en su base, tendría que averiguar cuando sería el próximo ataque de la banda y si éste afectaba a Naruto de alguna forma. Lo que ni Tsunade ni ella sabían, es que dentro de aquella banda Sakura encontraría algo más que pergaminos y complicados proyectos acerca de los bijuus. Pues sí, encontraría algo que nunca pensó hallar, o al menos allí. El amor.

Durante las semanas que estuvo allí, cierto rubio de la organización posó sus ojos en la nueva integrante. No se fiaba de ella y quería ponerla a prueba. Pero él tampoco sabía que acabarían cayendo uno a los pies del otro.

Finalmente, y como Sakura ya esperaba, su verdadera identidad salió a la luz. Gracias a la ayuda que Konoha proporcionó, consiguió escapar de las garras de aquellos asesinos, pero uno de ellos le propuso iniciar una vida junto a él. Una vida nueva, donde los dos podrían vivir juntos profesándose su amor.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresó a Konoha y allí, el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Rubio y ojos azules. Le recordaba tanto a él. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo sentimiento hacia su hiperactivo amigo, un sentimiento, que llegó a superar al que una vez tuvo hacia Deidara.

El tiempo pasaba y tanto Naruto como Sakura comenzaron a permitir que lo que sentían empezara a salir a flote. Una noche, al volver de una misión, él le confesó que aún la amaba, y que cuando estuvo en aquella misión, innumerables veces pensó dejarlo todo e ir a buscarla para ponerla a salvo. Esa noche, ella le confesó que desde hacía poco sentía por él algo más que amistad, y que por él daría la vida. Aquella noche, ambos se mostraron el uno al otro lo que sentían, sin importarles nada más que ellos mismos.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, bajo el agua y al parecer Naruto ya se estaba preocupando. Con gran velocidad, se terminó de duchar y salió del baño lista para comenzar un nuevo día.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro Sakura-chan? Como sigas pasando tanto tiempo bajo el agua te saldrán aletas –sonrió divertido.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa- Nada, simplemente recordaba –viendo la cara interrogante del chico decidió cambiar de tema- venga, dúchate y prepárate rápido que te invito a desayunar.

-¿¿Al Ichiraku??-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente y brillaron haciéndole competencia al sol afuera lucía.

-Sí, al Ichiraku –dijo Sakura- _Hay cosas que no cambian_.

El rubio, haciendo gala de su sorprendente hiperactividad, se levantó raudo de la cama y se precipitó hacia el baño. Sakura escuchó el agua caer y decidió hacer la cama. Pero su mente le falló de nuevo. Aunque había intentado olvidar aquellas palabras, era imposible.

·

·

**Flashback**

Nos remontamos a la pelea que tuvo lugar poco después de que Sakura fuese descubierta en Akatsuki. Ninjas de Konoha luchaban por aquí y por allá, intentando contener a los peligrosos asesinos. Pero un poco alejados del resto, un kunoichi corría desesperadamente hacia su villa. Sus compañeros ANBU le habían advertido que protegiese su vida y que por nada del mundo se uniese a la pelea. Y así lo hizo y así lo habría hecho si uno de los miembros de la organización se topase en su camino. Como si de una aparición se hubiese tratado, Deidara apareció ante ella.

-Hey, no te haré daño pero escúchame, hum -él la miró directamente a los ojos. Como ella no parecía oponerse, el rubio continuó hablando- Yo… todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros este tiempo, hum… ha sido de verdad, yo de veras te quiero, hum.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y un par de traicioneras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Deidara se aproximó a la pelirrosa y la abrazó- Iré a buscarte a Konoha, y juntos podremos iniciar una nueva vida. Espérame, hum.

**Fin Flashback**

·

·

-_Espérame_… -esas palabras le parecían tan lejanas. Hacía más de dos meses de aquello y no podía negar que aún sentía algo por el rubio artista. Pero ahora su corazón, le pertenecía a otro rubio. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a tirar todo lo que habían vivido esos últimos días por la borda. Naruto había hecho que ella se sintiese especial, querida…

Ya no más una molestia…

Ya había terminado de arreglar la habitación y Naruto acababa de salir de la ducha arreglado para ir a desayunar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Sakura-chan?

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Habían decidido dar un paseo antes de acudir al Ichiraku. Bueno, más bien lo había decidido Sakura, pero Naruto, desde hacía un tiempo, no podía negarse a aquella hermosa sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba.

Sin darse cuenta, se hallaban en los límites del bosque de Konoha. Naruto tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura, y ambos se sentían en la gloria, rodeados por una atmósfera de felicidad que jurarían que nadie podía romper.

Pero se equivocaron.

Algo sobrevoló sus cabezas por el aire. Ese algo era enorme e hizo que la pareja levantase sus cabezas hacia el cielo. El corazón de Sakura dejó de palpitar. No podía ser. Ahora no. Deidara se encontraba frente a ellos y miraba la escena con una mueca de decepción y ¿celos?

-¡Un Akatsuki! Desgraciado, no podrás conmigo –Naruto se puso delante de Sakura mientras se preparaba para hacer el sello del Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

-No Naruto, detente por favor –el rubio de la hoja se paró, pero sin abandonar la pose de combate.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos ahora o podrían atraparme hum –le dijo él ligeramente nervioso- Sube al ave, yo detendré al chico del Kyubi.

-¿Qué significa esto Sakura-chan?

La pelirrosa no podía moverse. Parecía como si Shikamaru estuviese escondido entre los árboles y la hubiese atrapado con su Kage Mane. Deidara aprovechó la distracción del otro rubio, pero algo hizo que se detuviera mientras dirigía sus manos a su bolsa de arcilla. Sakura había hablado. Y había dicho algo que le había descolocado.

-Deidara. Lo siento, pero no puedo –sus ojos irradiaban tristeza infinita, y sus palabras sonaron decisivas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, hum? Sakura, qué te pasa, hum, te prometí que vendría a buscarte hum –el akatsuki no salía de su asombro.

-Ha pasado el tiempo Deidara, y creo que… la llama que se encendió en mi interior cuando te conocí, se ha ido apagando. Yo… no quiero herirte, pero no puedo irme contigo. Ahora hay algo que me retiene aquí, dos grandes personas me impiden marcharme.

Ésta última declaración, descolocó por completo a los dos rubios allí presentes. Deidara, asimilaba lo que Sakura acababa de decir, y Naruto, pensaba a quién podría referirse la chica.

-_Dos grandes personas, ¿qué quieres decir Sakura-chan?_ –pensaba el Hokage.

-Si te marchas ahora, como Hokage, puedo hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado -Esas palabras sorprendieron a Deidara- No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí, pero creo que Sakura-chan no me perdonaría nunca que te matase –Naruto mostraba una actitud demasiado seria, pues la situación lo requería- Si te quedas aquí mucho más, lo consideraré como un ataque a la villa de Konoha y a la futura esposa del Hokage.

Ahí ya, el corazón de Deidara se hizo añicos. _Futura esposa_. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente y le golpeaban duro por dentro. Pero algo nuevo comenzó a fluir en su interior. La ira le llenaba y juraría que le salía por los poros. Si él no podía estar con la joven pelirrosa, nadie lo estaría.

-Si crees que me iré sin pelear, estás muy equivocado amiguito. Si no puedo llevármela a ella, al menos podré llevarte a ti., Jinchuriki.

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió confuso para la kunoichi. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó frente a impidiéndole ver cómo se desarrollaba la pelea. Pronto, el ruido de las explosiones inundó el sitio, aumentando la cantidad de polvo.

Se sentía inútil, otra vez era incapaz de hacer nada. Y esta vez ella era la culpable. Quería gritar, pedirles que se parasen. Pero lo único que su cuerpo le permitía hacer era quedarse allí, quieta, inmóvil, viendo cómo los bunshins de Naruto estallaban, al son de las explosiones de Deidara.

De pronto, un estallido ensordecedor precedió al silencio. De la bola de humo y polvo, el cuerpo de Naruto salió disparado, mientras que Deidara, visiblemente magullado y herido, subía con dificultad a una de sus creaciones.

-Nunca te olvidaré, hum. Lástima que no me puedas decir lo mismo. Espero que al menos, pueda verte alguna vez, en la distancia, hum –le dijo el akatsuki a Sakura, la cual se encontraba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Naruto.

Sin nada más, se elevó por el aire y despareció de la vista de sus ojos verdes. Con gran preocupación, se dispuso a chequear al chico que yacía en su regazo. Tras examinar sus puntos vitales comprobó, más tranquila, que sólo estaba desmayado. Observó sus facciones y vio con tristeza que los colmillos, algo más desarrollados, sobresalían de su boca; las marcas de sus mejillas estaban más grandes; y su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Además, tenía muchos rasguños por el cuerpo y gran cantidad de sangre manchaba sus ropas. Lo abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y con un _puff_ desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.

Un día después, la muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, se dirigía al hospital de Konoha. Lleva un hermoso lirio en la mano e iba a visitar a Naruto. Saludó a las enfermeras que se encontró por el camino y llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba el chico. No corría ningún peligro, pero Sakura decidió que sería mejor que se tomara un pequeño descanso, pues Tsunade se había ofrecido a cubrir el puesto de Hokage mientras él estuviera en el hospital. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama, con algunas vendas cubriéndole el torso desnudo y el brazo derecho, dónde había sufrido algunas quemaduras por los rasengan y las bombas del akatsuki. Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, su mundo se iluminó. Por fin podía volver a verla. Por fin podría volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Aunque la hubiese visto el día anterior…

-¡Sakura-chan! Buenos días –saludó él con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto-kun –un ligero rubor se acomodó en las mejillas de la chica y eso, no pasó desapercibido el chico que la miró un poco sorprendido y también algo ruborizado.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos mientras ella acomodaba la flor que le llevó, en un bonito jarrón. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Naruto y le miró. Él pudo notarla algo triste así que le preguntó.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –se veía preocupado y a Sakura, eso le pareció muy tierno.

-¿Estás enfadado? -preguntó ella con temor.

-¿Yo? –frunció el ceño- ¿Por lo de ayer? –la chica afirmó mientras escondía los ojos bajo el flequillo- Claro que no Sakura-chan. Te amo, y sé que tu a mi también. Mientras tu seas feliz, yo también lo seré –mientras decía eso, Naruto había tomada a Sakura por el mentón y la había hecho levantar la mirada. Estaba llorando. Él no quería que ella llorase. Le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado y la besó con ternura. Ella correspondió con intensidad mientras posaba sus manos en la nuca del rubio. Cuando se separaron, él volvió a preguntar:

-Sakura-chan, ¿a qué dos grandes personas te referías ayer?

Ella no había pensado en cómo decírselo todavía. Pero pensó que era el momento ideal para ello.

-Verás, Naruto-kun… desde hace dos semanas que me pregunto si tu… ¿te gustaría ser padre?

Mientras, en otro lado, muy lejos de allí, un rubio viajaba sobre un enorme pájaro de arcilla. Mientras pensaba.

-Sé que estarás mejor con él, porque le amas. Porque él puede darte una mejor que vida que la que puedo darte yo. Hum… el arte y el amor tienen cosas en común. Ambos son efímeros.

Y con una triste sonrisa, siguió viajando. No sabía a donde podría ir, pero lo que sí sabía es que su corazón, ya no estaba vacío, porque siempre la llevaría a ella en él.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Fin?

Sí! Ahora sí. Espero que os haya gustado más.

Dentro de poco publicaré otro one-shot, esta vez SasuSaku.

De veras, espero que esta vez hayáis disfrutado más jeje porque la verdad si que fui un poco cruel con el pobre Naruto, con lo que me gusta a mi xD pero es que me salió la vena dramática y weno… me puse a escribir y salió eso.

Agradecimientos a: rolly-kun; valentinix y Tatiana-chan! Os quiero, gracias por dejarme un **review**! A ver si esta otra versión os gusta más xP

Ja ne!!

Rilka


End file.
